How The Madrox Who Stole Christmickah
by Jameson Meylar
Summary: This is kind of like The Grinch but it is Jamie Madrox aka Multiple, and it's not only Christmas, it ChristmickahChirstmas and Hanukkah together. PLease enjoy.


DisclaimerNo matter how much I wish I did,I do not own, nor do I have legal rights to X-men Evolution or the related things

In a town called Bayville, there lived many people. All of whom liked Christmikah alot, except for the Madrox, who lived in the Xaviers instatute, did not. He stood on the balcony, looking at all of the children who were playing.

"Why must they do this ?" he said with a snarl. "Every year this happens, and they always have fun !"

Nobody knew why he hated Christmikah so much. Many guesses were made, however. Some were real stupid, some a bit clever. One that was made, was that because his parents are dead. Another was that he lost his dog fred. But the one that made sense, the most of all, was that the other kids left him out, when throwing snowballs.

Yes, soon everyone would come out and sing. They would sing Dradle Dradle among other things. Yes, they would all hold hands, and sing holiday songs. Some would bring instruments, especially gongs. And when they were done, they would all say goodnight, hoping that Santa Clause, wouldn't trip over the minora that night. It was Christmas Eve, and the seventh night of Hanukkah. Madrox looked out, and soon there came a tear.

"Tonight's Christmas Eve, it's practically here."

He knew that it was here, upon himself now.

"I must stop this whole thing from coming ! But how ?"

The Madrox had a wanderful Idea, he had a terrible wanderful idea. He walked into his room, and grabbed some sewing equipment. He soon made himself a hat and a coat. The hat was so soft, and coat was so thick.

"With this hat and coat, I'll look just like Saint Nick."

He grabbed his old keebler elf halloween costume. He put it on, and then made a few dupes. Now he had elfs to help him on his way. He then changed to his santa suit, but still had no sleigh. He walked around and thought, for an hour or two, and then realised that he didn't realy need one. For when Santa Clause stops by, he can take his. Yes, he was only taking the instatute, but he liked the idea, it was a hoot.

He grabbed a big bag, and waited for Fatso, and when the fat man left, he was ready to go.

"Ready boys ?" he asked in a motivated voice.

They all nodded and follwed, they hadn't a choice. When he got down stairs, he heard footsteps somewhere. He looked over here. He looked over there. He then continued, without any care. Soon Kurt walked up, but his eyes were closed. He was sleeping walking again.

"Man, that was close."

His first action was to take out the stupid candles. He blew out the minora, but almost tripped over his over his own sandles. Soon the bag had many a gift. Some from the students, some from Saint Nick. When the bag was full, he crept up the stairs. Soon reaching the top, he climbed to the roof.

"This will show them that I'm not a goof."

As he was about to lift the bag high up, he heard something near, it sounded like a pup. Rahne turned back to the girl form, and soon shed a tear. She had never thought this would happen, never, not here.

"Jamie, please stop." she said.

"CHRISTMICKAH HAS ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT GIFTS ! NOT BEING KIND TO OTHERS AND PIECE UNTO MEN !"

"I'm sorry that you got that out of your living here. But wanted to give a present to you."

"Realy ?" he said, and a smile came to his face. "You've never given me anything, except for advice."

She handed him a package, for him to unwrap. But as he grabbed it from her, the sack almost went splat. As it began to fall, a curious blue elf saved caught it all. Yes Kurt saved the presents, but The Madrox hadn't a care. He just got a present, from a girl orange hair. He opened it up, and saw what it was. It was Bulletbone 2, a game that he wanted for a year or so. He then hugged her tightly, and then kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, but there's still next year."

Later that evening, they came out and sang. They sang for a few hours, the whole X-men gang. After the singing, they all ate a big feast, and The Madrox himself, cut the swiss cheese.

The moral of this story, I do not know. But please pass it down generations, and play in the snow. Happy Christmickah to all, and to all a good night.


End file.
